Modern electronic devices often need to support multiple types of cards and connectors. Connection interfaces for cards are implemented as various standalone card connectors or modules in devices. Some connection interfaces support more than one card or connector type, either by combining multiple slots on one interface, or using one slot which supports a limited number of shapes. Some pins in such slots can be shared among two predetermined card types.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices.